Little joke, Big trouble!
by Demon-Kitty-Chan
Summary: When Rin and Len decide to play a "little" prank on Haku by stealing her sake bottles, how will Haku respond to it? Comedy one-shot! Rated T for alcohol reference and mild language. Please R & R but no flames!


It was a very relaxing afternoon at the Vocaloid's.  
Rin and Len sat across from each other. It was quiet. Rin stared at Len, Len didn't blink. "Sooo..." Rin said in a low tone. "What do you want to do today?"  
Len looked around for a moment then looked up.  
"How about we go around a flatten things with your road roller!" Len exclaimed.  
"No...Miku and Luka got mad at us the last time because we flattened Miku's leek garden and crushed Luka's tuna tank" Rin said.  
Len sighed, "Hmmm...we can go whack Kaito with a banana!" Len said as he bounced around in his seat.  
"What...?" Rin asked as she looked at Len with a questionable expression.  
The twins sat and looked around for a few minutes.  
"I have a better idea..." said Rin. "Let's go steal all of Haku's sake."  
Len jumped up at the word's "steal", "Haku", and sake".  
"No! Rin we can't! You know what happens when Haku doesn't drink for a long time!"  
A grin came across Rin's face.  
"I know that look..." said Len.  
The twins started to giggle.  
"Exactly..." Rin said.

Rin and Len came out from behind the sliding door to the living room and dashed towards the other side of the hall. Rin slid into Haku's room(Her door was conveniently open.) Len sat outside to keep watch if someone came down the hall. Meanwhile, Rin ran to the farthest corner of Haku's room, thats where she kept all her sake.  
"Rin quick!I hear footsteps!" Len started to panic.  
"Ok,ok! Im coming!"Rin whispered as the continued to gather up the rest of the bottles. "Hurry!"  
Rin got up, grabbed Lens arm and ran back to the bedroom. Kaito slowly walked by, eating some Haagn-Dazs ice cream.  
Len panted and rolled over on the floor. Rin was hiding the bottles under her bed, she covered them with a blanket.  
"Rin..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I feel kinda bad now, what will Haku do when she sees that all her sake is gone?"  
"She'll probably go out and by more." Rin said bluntly, as she pulled herself up from under the bed.  
"But what if she has a bad reaction?"  
Len's mind flashed back to the time when Haku had run of of sake. She went insane, smashed a few vases and begainto sing horrible Elvis songs. Len shook himself for a moment.  
"Stop worrying, Len! Everything will be fine! We'll give them back to her tomorrow after-  
noon." Rin said, sounding quite optimistic.  
"Uh...o-ok..."

* * *

Later---

Haku rolled open the door that lead to the main hallway. She trudged across to her bedroom, rolled open the door an went to the mini-fridge in the corner. Haku bent down, opening the door with a great force that she lost her balance for a moment. She peered inside, stared for a moment, then shrieked.

"KAITOOOOOOOO! IT'S HORRIBLE!"  
Haku practically smashed through the rice paper on the sliding door to her room.  
She collided with Kaito and grabbed onto one of his legs. She began to wail.  
"Ohhh...Kaito! It's HORRIBLE! My sake! It's...all...GONE!"  
Kaito simply stood there, licking his ice cream spoon and stared at Haku as she continued wailing.  
"S-say again...Haku?"  
"MYSAKEISGONE!" Haku blurted out.  
"Oh...your sake. Do you want me to go to the store and buy more for you?"  
"Nuuu...Kaito...you dont understand! This kind of sake is only sold at a certain time of the year! And its my favorite...b-but...ITS GONE!"Haku, again, burst out in tears.  
"Uhhh...Haku...I think you may need a nap."Kaito said as he patted Haku on top of the head.

* * *

Meanwhile -  
"RIIIINN!" Len yelled out as he rushed down the hallway.  
"Rin? Rin? Oh! Rin!"  
Rin was sitting on top of the bed, glancing through a magazine.  
"Rin, this is terrible! Haku had a break down!"  
Len knew this because, he was standing around the corner in the hallway, so Kaito and Haku couldnt see him. Rin sighed and closed the magazine.  
"Len...it's fine. Big whoop, she had a small breakdown..."  
"B-but...!"  
"Len. We'll give the bottles back tomorrow."  
"Uhm...Ok, Rin..."

* * *

A few hours later- 7:23 PM -  
"THANKKK YOUUU EVERYONEEE! GOODNIGHT!!!"

Haku had finally cracked.

All of this happened after Haku went to go take a nap. She only slept for 15 minutes, she woke up, had a 2 hour long tantrum, smashed a tea cup and now she got herself into the current situation.

"Ah, Haku! Please stop!" Miku said as she frantically tried to get Haku off the top of the table.  
"Argh! Miku! Get her shut up!" Neru said, as she tried to text for help on her phone, but failed to because Haku had already swiped it out of her hand.  
"Oh you!" Neru said angrily.  
"OH! Neru! Loookkkyyy, I got your phone! Ahaha!  
"Give that back!"

Too late.

Haku had already launched the phone across the room, it hit the wall with a loud "crack" and it shattered.  
"HAKU! YOU LITTLE-"  
Miku slammed her hand across Haku's mouth before she could say anything offensive.  
"Haku! Neru! Both of you calm down!"  
Just as Miku said that, Haku jumped off from the top of the table and landed in a bellyflop.  
"Weeee!"

Len cringed behind the sliding door to the dining room as he heard all of the "whacks", "cracks", screeches and roars from the three Vocaloids in the other room. He turned around and quietly and dashed to the bedroom.  
"Rin! You better go see whats up with Haku! She's having a horrible tantrum!"  
Rin smirked a bit in disbelieving manor. It was her little bother after all, that she was listening to.  
She slid off the bed, and headed down the hall. Len followed after her, but, at a slower pace.

Rin was starting to wonder what all the noise was, that she heard from the dining room. She slowly rolled the door open to reveal Haku pining Neru down of the ground. Neru was waving her arms around in a frenzy. Miku was in the corner, panicking. "Nya, see I told you..." Len said in a mocking tone. Just then Kaito came up behind the twins.  
"Whoaaaa...chick fight?"  
"No, Kaito." Rin said as she facepalmed herself for a moment.

"RINNNN!!!LENNN!!!KAITO!!!" Haku sprung forward toward Len and grabbed his tie.  
"Ow! Haku! Let go!"  
"Haku please! Stop!" Miku said.  
"WILL ONE OF YOU TIE HER UP!?" Neru screamed.

Haku was now offically out of control. "Uh...I'm gonna go back there now." Kaito said as he took a few steps back into the hall.  
Rin only stood there watching as Len struggled in a headlock now. She couldn't help but feel bad for her brother.  
He didn't do anything wrong, he only kept watch when she was taking the bottles away.

"Nyaaaahaha!" Haku was laughing as she tugged at Len's tie again.

"Haku! SHUT UP!" Neru said as she collected the remains of her phone.  
"Nyuuu...Neruuu-channnn, why are you sooooo cold? I just wanna have some fun!"  
Haku began to whine.  
"Why can't I have fun!?"

"Oh, God. Here she goes again." Neru sighed.  
"I MISS MY SAKE!" Haku burst out into tears.  
"HAKU!" Neru yelled. Haku began to get up, she walked over to the table and stood on top of it.  
"I WANT SAKE! NOW!" Haku's face turned bright red.  
"H-Haku?" Kaito said as he walked into the room again.  
"Argh!" Haku attempted to jump on Kaito but he managed to push her away. This time Haku lunged toward Len who was still on the floor. He managed to crawl away into the hall.

"Haku! Stop!" This time it was Rin who pleaded. "I;m sorry! It was me! I took your sake! It was supposed to be a joke!" Rin was surprised at herself. The words seemed to just pour out of her. Haku's head popped up at the sound of the word "sake".  
"SAKE!? Where!?" Haku was obliviously happier now.  
"Uh...uh...In my room under my bed let me go get it righ-" Rin stopped in mid-sentence because Haku was headed full speed towards her.

"Haku! Here!"  
Len had been able to sneak out and grab one of the sake bottles. He threw the bottle across the room for Rin to catch but Haku was in the way.

"Haku look out!" Everyone yelled.  
"What?"

"WHAM!"

The bottle had hit Haku smack dab on the top of her head.  
"H-Haku...?" Neru whispered. The whole room was quiet.

"Hmmm...my...sake..." Haku curled up and hugged the sake bottle.

"SHE'S ONLY ASLEEP!?" Nero exclaimed.  
"Aha, I guess the impact was so hard that it knocked her out for a while..." said Kaito.

"Well, at least she's happy now." suggested Len.

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS FRIKKIN' DEAD!" Nero said in a bewildered voice.

"Ugh..." Rin said. "Let's just get her into bed."

* * *

"Ok, she's in bed now." said Miku as she put the sheet over Haku.

"Now, Rin..."

"Yes, Miku?"

"No more jokes!"

"Sure thing..."

Miku and Len left the room. Rin stayed behind to place the rest of the bottles back in the fridge.

"Hmmm? Rin, waht are you doin' here?"said Haku in a sleepy tone.

"Oh! Haku!"

"She must have forgot the whole ordeal when she got hit on the head..." Rin thought.

"Oh yay! My favorite sake!" Haku smiled.

"Uh...yep!" Rin smiled back.

"I'll drink it tomorrow though. My head hurts."

"Oh..."

"Ah...good night..."

Haku snuggled into the blankets, still holding the sake bottle that got thrown at her.

"I...looveee...sake..."

"That's just like you, Haku." Rin sighed.

The End

-----------------------------------------

Authors Note-  
Thats the end of this one shot! Please R & R! I would also like some criticism but NO FLAMES PLZ.  
I worked for about a week on the original storyline. It was going to be shorter than this but after I was re-reading the finished version in my notebook I thought it was too short. I also thought the ending fell flat though,  
but hey, I least I tried!  
I apologize for any grammar/spelling/ect. mistakes. I have a tendency to do such things.  
I hope to write more stories for Vocaloid in the near future(so Kiki wont kill me)  
So wish me luck!

-Pocky

-  
TETO KASANES SUPER HAPPY FUN ADVISORY TIME!

*omnoms on French bread*  
"No, Vocaloid's were harmed in the making of this one-shot!  
(I hope...)


End file.
